


Little Black Dress

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Black dress, Candles, Cute, F/F, Femslash, First Date, Fluff, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Wayhaught - Freeform, lady and the tramp refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught....Black Dress, Candles, Dinner and "I love you's"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

I looked at my table, making sure everything was ready before Waverly came over.

Candles in the middle of the table? Check.

Pasta and garlic bread? Check.

Sexy black dress? 

I glanced down and sighed, smoothing the newly bought dress. It wasn't that I wasn't a fan of dresses, it's just if I could choose...i'd rather wear pants and a shirt. But, I knew as soon as Waverly gave me her puppy dog face and asked to see me in a black dress, a sexy little black dress, that I had no choice. That very day, I had driven to the next town and picked up a simple, yet sexy black one that stopped just above the knee and had a neckline that fueled your dreams, yet didn't show to much. 

So, sexy little black dress? Check.

On Waverly, the dress would've probably been a bit big. But, on me, it was little. Therefore, she was going to see me in a little black dress.

*knock knock knock*

Speak of the devil.

I double checked everything was in it's proper place, then spun around to go towards the door. I opened the door, ready to say something....when my jaw hit the floor. To say Waverly looked gorgeous was an understatement. She was in a red dress, that showed off her body just right. My eyes raked in her legs that seemed to go on for miles, which was unfair since she was shorter then me. I heard a throat clear, and glanced back up to catch Waves small smile. She clearly saw me checking her out, which earned a blush to grace my cheeks.

"So you going to invite me in Officer? Or are we just going to stare at one another all night?" She asked me. Clearly the red dress gave her a boost of confidence. I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, shutting the door behind me. 

"I hope you like pasta." I told her, guiding her towards the table and pulling out her chair. She chuckled, "Ever the gentlewoman." She said, sitting down. "And yes, I adore pasta." She answered, looking up at me with a smile. I grinned and leaned down, kissing her softly. "Well then, bon appétit." I said, earning a giggle from her. I went and sat down at my chair, and then just watched Waverly. I watched her carefully twirl the pasta onto her fork and then take a bite. "So?" I asked, hands folded. She smiled, her head nodding. "Really good. You make this?" She asked. I nodded my head, picking up my own fork and digging into my plate. "Yup. About all I know how to cook to be perfectly frank, am rubbish and cooking anything else." I told her.

"So then, I guess next date will be something microwaveable?" She asked, eyebrow raised. I shrugged a little, "Probably, yeah. Unless you can cook?" I asked. She shook her head, laughing. "Can't cook to save my life, just ask Wynonna." She said.

She then paused, looking down at her plate. For a moment I thought something was wrong, and was about to ask her, when she looked up at me with a small smile. "Have you ever seen The Lady and The Tramp?" She asked me. I nodded my head, pretty sure I knew where she was heading. "Well, do you remember that...kissing scene?" She asked me, suddenly all shy. Like it was a silly question to ask. "I do Waves, but you do know that was with spaghetti and not pasta...right?" I asked. A blush the color of an apple spread across her cheeks, knowing she got caught in what she wanted to ask me.

She stuck out her tongue, stabbing her fork into one of the longer pasta noodles. "Doesn't mean we can't do it." She said, bring the noodle into her mouth with most of it sticking out. She bobbed her head up and down, making the noodle bob with her. I laughed, "No it does not." I told her, leaning over to catch the other end with my mouth. We each took small chews, our eyes laughing one another. When we got to the final bite, I paused. I wanted her to be the one to finish it, to start the kiss. She seemed to know that to, cause she took the final bite and brought her lips onto mine. 

We both smiled into the kiss, enjoying one another's mouth. It was a short, but meaningful nonetheless, kiss. She moved her head backwards, but I surged forward and kept pecking her lips. I didn't want the kiss to end. She laughed a bit at my silliness.

"I love you." I told her after a moment, not realizing what I had said until I heard her gasp. My eyes opened, even though I don't recall closing them, and my hand went to my mouth. "I'm sorry." I mumbled at her, "I know, it's to soon and you may not feel the same way, but your laugh. And earlier, I mouthed it and you smiled at me...but that still doesn't count. And..." I could've gone on, but she stopped me with a finger to my lips. "I love you to." She told me, plain and simple. 

I perked up at that, "Really?" I asked. She nodded her head, a soft smile on her lips. "Yes, really. And I really wanna kiss you again." She told me. I smirked, "Well then, you should." I told her. And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> so....yeah. My take on "Candles and Black Dress" ^-^ hope you enjoy


End file.
